TEROR
by GnB Lucky22
Summary: Duo orang anak misterius muncul di tokyo. Menyebar ramalan aneh dengan video yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawa masyarakat kota. Teka-teki harus di pecahkan agar bom bisa dijinakan. mampukah kepolisian menangani ini? / Abal/ RnR please T.T .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto-jisan.**

**Genre : Crime, action, romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : , Abal, Gaje, OOC, typo, EYD payah, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**A/N : hallo, , saya balik lagi dengan fic gaje buatan saya sendiri. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf malah buat fic baru padahal yang sana juga belum kelar. Tapi saya lagi ada ide baru saat ini, kata guru bahasa indonesia juga penah bilang "Kalo kalian punya ide buat menulis sesuatu sebaiknya harus tulis saat itu juga, gak peduli mau di angkot, di bus, di halte, di jalan bahkan di wc sekalipun kalo di tunda keburu ilang idenya, meskipun enggak ilang pasti nantinya akan beda baik ide ataupun rasanya yang membuat kita malas meneruskannya." gitu, jadi saya mending nurut saja sama guru saya dari pada nantinya durhaka #apa hubungannya. Oh iya, ada lagi. Ada yang pernah nonton 'Zankyou no teror'? Nah fic ini terinspirasi dari anime itu, doain saja biar nantinya fic ini sebagus animenya. Dan perhatian,bagi yang pernah baca, ff saya yang EASA udah rilis. silahkan di cek.**

**^^. Yosh, sekian curcol dari saya. Silahkan menikmati.**

**Informasi karakter :**

**Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 17 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 25 tahun**

**Akimchi Chouji : 25 tahun**

**Warning : Don't like don't Read. (-.-)b**

**Chapter 1 : Teror**

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

"Tangkap dia."

"Tangkap."

Tap Tap

Terlihat di lorong-lorong sebuah labolatorium seseorang dengan baju lab berlari dengan membawa sebuah bola besi yang cukup besar.

"Cepat,jangan biarkan dia lolos."

Sedikit,orang itu melirik kebelakangnya memastikan jarak dirinya dengan yang lain berbeda jauh.

Tak berapa lama ia sampai di pintu keluar yang tertutup secara otomatis membuatnya berdecih seketika. Ia pelankan larinya. Melirik kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

'_Dapat_.'

Pandangannya tertuju pada CCTV di sudut lorong tersebut. Tangan kanannya langsung meraba sesuatu di kantong bajunya dengan tangan kiri mengangkat bola besi tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian tangan kanan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah bola besi di tangan kirinya. Kepalanya ia gulirkan ke sebelah kiri sebagai isyarat bagi pengawas yang mengendalikan pintu ini membukanya.

..

Di ruang monitor

"Sial, kenapa bisa." ucap salah satu staf disana. Dan demi menjaga keselamatan semuanya dengan terpaksa ia membuka pintu tersebut sebagai jalan keluar bagi si pelaku.

..

Kembali ke pintu keluar di labolatorium

Seeet

Perlahan pintu terbuka menampakan pemandangan penuh salju di depan sana. Membuat orang tersebut menyeringai karenanya.

"Itu dia."

Jauh di belakang sana masih terlihat banyak orang mengejar dirinya.

Brak

Juss

Nampak sebuah motor ski melaju dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Menyapapanya dengan gerakan tangan. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menaikinya dan melesat pergi sembari melambaikan tangan meninggalkan area tersebut.

"Sial, Bom Nuklirnya..." orang-orang menatap kepergian kedua orang itu yang menghilang dalam kabut tebal. Semuanya nampak kacau. Marah dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

"...Dicuri."

.

~o0o~

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang dengan mata sipit berkaca mata pada sekelompok pegawai dengan baju laboratorium disana. Terlihat semua orang berbalik dan memperhatikan yang berbicara dengan mereka.

"Ano~, _kaicho_. Bom Nuklir yang kita teliti telah dicuri." ucap salah satu pegawai disana. Tangannya menunjuk coretan pilok berwarna merah. "Dan kami menyaksikannya menulis huruf ini sebelum dia mencuri nuklirnya." ujar pegawai lain dengan nada menyesal.

Alis sang _kaicho_ terlihat berkerut tidak mengerti melihat tulisan tersebut.

"V-O-N. Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam sang _kaicho_. Kemudian ia memperhatikan para pegawai disana dengan wajah bingung. Namun tak berapa lama ia mendesah lelah.

"Ini bukan salah kalian, kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Ta-tapi _kaicho_, karena kami..."

"Tak apa, ini hanya kecelakaan." ujar sang _kaicho_ sambil tersenyum membuat semua merasa senang karenanya.

"Kalian sebaiknya kembali bekerja, masalah ini biar aku yang mengurusnya." Sang kaicho langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar disana.

"Terima kasih, _kaicho_." ucap semua orang disana secara serempak membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan berbalik mengarah kepada bawahannya.

"Hm." ucapnya dan langsung meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

6 bulan kemudian.

"Panasnya. Apa kau tidak kepanasan, Naruto?" Ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuning ke-emasan di sampingnya.

"Wajar kalau hari ini panas, ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Berhentilah mengeluh, Sakura." ujar dingin pemuda itu membuat perempuan tadi memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Huft~, aku kan hanya bilang begitu." Gumam Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping pertanda ia kesal.

"Mau gimana lagi, protes? Pada siapa?" Naruto kembali berujar dingin membuat kekesalan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun tak berapa lama senyuman mengembang di wajahnya kala melihat mobil dengan ornamen eskrim besar di atasnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan langsung menariknya menuju mobil es krim tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditarik tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya karena terkejut akan aksi yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ujar Naruto kesal namun tidak meronta sama sekali.

"Aku ingin es krim." ucap Sakura bersemangat masih menarik Naruto yang mendesah lelah karenanya.

"_Jisan_, bisa aku pesan es krimnya." Sakura langsung memesan ketika sampai disana menghirau kan Naruto yang menatapnya kesal.

"Tentu saja, mau rasa apa?" tanya ramah sang penjual es krim. Sakura menyentuh dagunya sembari jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu berpikir sebelum dirinya menjentikan jari pertanda sudah menentukan pilihannya.

"Aha, aku mau es krim rasa stroubery. Apa kah masih ada?" terlihat sang penjual melihat dagangannya guna memastikan pesanan sang pembeli sebelum dirinya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, masih banyak." ujar sang penjual sambil membawakan es krim yang di pesan.

"Haah~, syukurlah. Kau mau rasa apa, Naruto?" Sakura menyenggol tubuh Naruto yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan daerah sekitar dengan wajah masamnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." ujar Naruto cuek membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Nah, nona. Harganya 7000."

"Oh, iya." Sakura mengambil dompetnya yang berada di tas jingjing yang ia bawa dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas sebelum memberikannya pada si penjual es krim disana.

"Terima kasih." ujar ramah Sakura yang dibalas senyuman oleh sang penjual.

"Hm, ada yang lain?" tanya penjual.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum langsung berbalik dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto yang kembali mendesah karenanya.

"Waaah, segarnyaa." Seru Sakura kala menikmati es krim yang ia beli tadi. Melahapnya penuh semangat tanpa niatan membaginya dengan yang lain. Tak disangka-sangka seseorang di sampingnya tengah meperhatikan kegiatannya dengan tenggorokan terlihat naik turun menahan godaan sang cemilan yang segar menggiurkan.

Glek

Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'Dingin, menyegarkan.' pikirnya dengan mata masih tertuju pada benda berwarna merah yang berada di genggaman sang gadis merah jambu. Ingin sekali ia mengambilnya dari Sakura dan memakannya langsung. Tapi ia masih normal. Ia tidak akan melakukan itu kala harga dirinya masih berada di atas langit. Tapi, ia sudah tak tahan. Tenggorokannya sudah kering meminta di airi dengan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya es krim itu memang cocok. Tapi, itu akan merusak image-nya yang selama ini ia jungjung tinggi. Aaah, ia sedang dilema sekarang.

Ketika Naruto tengah asik berkutat dengan pikirannya, tak sengaja Sakura melirik Naruto yang tengah memerhatikan es krim yang di pegangnya tanpa berkedip. Sedikit lama Sakura berpikir sebelum dirinya menyeringai tidak jelas. Ia angkat es krim miliknya dan memutarnya perlahan seperti sedang meneliti.

"Aah, sungguh beruntung aku membelinya. Cuaca yang panas seperti ini memang cocok untuk menikmati es krim." Dengan sengaja Sakura memamerkan es krimnya. Perlahan ia nikmati es krim yang ia punya.

"Uuhh, segarnya." seru Sakura yang memang ingin membuat Naruto kesal. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan gigi bergemeretuk menahan rasa hausnya. Dari tadi tangannya sudah mengepal erat.

"Topingnya sangat nikmat."

Glek

"Apalagi selai stroubery yang lumer dimulut. Umh nikmatnya."

Glek

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto menelan ludahnya. Berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering keronta.

"Manis sekali." Ucap Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Biarlah ia disebut kekanak-kanakan yang penting bisa mengerjai si pirang disebelahnya ini.

Tap tap tap

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah mempercepat langkahnya membuat Sakura tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

"Are, Naruto?" ujar Sakura bingung namun tak lama kemudian ia langsung mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"_Matte_, Naruto. Pelankan jalanmu. Kenapa terburu-buru?" ujar Sakura meminta, Namun tak sedikitpun membuat kecepatan berjalan Naruto menurun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti. Masa cuma gara-gara mengerjainya bisa sampai segitunya? Aish, ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan baginya. Ia sudah tahu tabiat Naruto, jika sudah bad mood akan susah mengembalikannya. Kami-sama, Sepertinya ia harus berusaha keras.

.

.

.

.

"Ok anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu, Namikaze-_san_." ujar seorang guru perempuan dengan rambut ikal dan iris mata merah. Kurenai Yuhi. Itulah yang Naruto lihat dari name tag yang guru itu kenakan.

"Namikaze Naruto, _yoroshiku onegai shimasu._" Naruto membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amegakure. Saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." tambah sang guru yang kemudian dibalas baik oleh murid-muridnya.

"Nah, Namikaze-_san_. Silahkan duduk di... Ah, disana. Bangku kedua dari belakang didekat jendela." ujar sang guru.

"Hai, Namikaze-_san_."

"Yoroshiku, Namikaze-_san_."

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Namikaze-_san_."

Berbagai ucapan dari teman siswi barunya menemani perjalanan menuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya. Namun bukannya menjawab atau sekedar menyapa ia hanya berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya membuat siswi dikelasnya mendesah kecewa.

"Okay anak-anak. Kita mulai belajarnya. Buka buku paket halaman 56."

Dilain kelas

"Haruno Sakura _desu_. _Yoroshiku ne._" ujar semangat Sakura dengan senyuman manis ia berikan kepada seluruh teman barunya membuat semua siswa laki-laki disana merona karenanya.

Brak

"_Yoroshiku ne_, Sakura-_san_. Perkenalkan aku, Rock Lee. Seseorang yang nantinya akan membuatmu penuh dengan semangat masa muda." Ujar seseorang dengan rambut bob di sudut kelas tak lupa dengan mata berapi-api membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~, Kau tahu. Aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka." gumam Sakura dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada dan pipi menggembung cemberut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanggap Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya berusaha bersikap cool.

"Murid perempuan dikelasku. Mereka terus saja membicarakanmu. Akan meminta nomer handphonenyalah, membuatkannya bentolah, mengajaknya kencanlah bahkan ingin menjadikannya pacarlah. Gezz, memangnya siapa mereka." Racau Sakura membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Kenapa harus kau sih yang mereka bicarakan, padahal dari kabar yang kudengar banyak tuh siswa-siswa lain yang lebih keren darimu. Contohnya saja Gaara, Sasori. Aaah, mereka menyebalkan. Kau juga menyebalkan." ujar Sakura penuh emosi. Kakinya menyentak-nyentak lantai atap sekolah dengan semangatnya.

'_Dasar perempuan._' pikir Naruto sweat drop.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Banyak siswa laki-laki yang membicarakanmu juga." ujar santai Naruto membuat Sakura mendelik karenanya.

"Jangan membahas itu. Sekarang aku sedang membicarakan fans aneh mu itu." Sakura memberikan deathglare miliknya pada Naruto membuktikan bahwa dirinya tengah marah besar sekarang.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas kita. Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." ujar Naruto sembari menepuk dan mengacak rambut Sakura sebentar sebelum ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang cemberut. Tak berapa lama perempatan mulai muncul di jidat lebar Sakura. "Jangan mengacak Rambutku!" bentak Sakura sembari menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto tunggu aku." seru Sakura berusaha mengejar Naruto didepannya.

"Hm? Cepatlah." ujar Naruto sedikit melirik Sakura namun tak disangka-sangka didepannya terlihat seseorang tengah berjalan terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati.

Duk

Dan hasilnya ia langsung bersenggolan dengan Naruto membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Deg

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

..

"_Ayo Sakura cepat." ujar seorang anak dengan rambut pirang yang mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil dengan rambut merah jambu yang baru sampai di pagar kawat pembatas sebuah bangunan yang tengah terjadi kebakaran._

_"Bagaimana dengan dia?" ujar gadis itu. Mata sang anak berambut pirang sedikit terbelalak menyadari bahwa seorang dari mereka tidak ada._

_"Sakura, kau duluan aku akan mencarinya." ujar Anak pirang tadi menyuruh sang gadis memanjat pagar duluan._

_"Tapi Naru, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan kalian." ujar sang gadis sedikit khawatir._

_"Sudah tidak ada waktu Sakura. Cepat." Titah sang anak laki-laki. Dengan berat hati sang gadis menurutinya dengan memanjat pagar kawat disana._

_"Segeralah temui aku jika kalian sudah bertemu." ujar sang gadis yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang anak laki-laki tadi. Sang anak laki-laki langsung berbalik bersiap membawa temannya yang hilang sebelum sebuah ledakan menghentikan langkahnya. Gedungnya meledak menyebabkan sedikit hembusan angin mengenai wajahnya. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk menyadari dirinya terlambat bertindak._

..

Telinganya mendadak berdengung membuat kepalanya terasa sakit tak kentara. Mendadak dadanya menjadi sesak. Ingatan itu. Kejadian itu.

"A-ah, _sumimasen_. _Daijobuka_?" tanya sang penabrak cemas.

Naruto memegang kepalanya. Terasa sakit. Berdenyut keras serasa dihimpit begitu keras.

Namun tak berapa lama dengung dikepalanya berangsur-angsur berkurang menyisakan desah nafas yang tak teratur darinya.

"Naruto." teriak Sakura khawatir yang kemudian langsung mendekati Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." ucap orang itu sembari membungkuk menunjukan kesungguhannya. Naruto menegakan tubuhnya yang dirasa sudah membaik. Ia tarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sacara perlahan sebelum ia menepuk pundak lelaki tadi memintanya menegakan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa." dan setelahnya ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang terlihat cemas.

"Naruto." gumam Sakura memerhatikan punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Maafkan aku." ujar sang penubruk tadi masih merasa menyesal. Pasalnya ia tadi sempat mendengar pria yang ditabraknya tadi menggerang seperti menahan sakit.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kepada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara dan langsung tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Tadi Naruto bilang begitukan? Berarti dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sepertinya ia kesakitan." ujar laki-laki tadi masih dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo, sebentar lagi masuk. Jaa." ujar Sakura dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan pria tadi yang menunduk.

.

.

.

_"Segeralah temui aku jika kalian sudah bertemu." ujar sang gadis yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang anak laki-laki tadi. Sang anak laki-laki langsung berbalik bersiap membawa temannya yang hilang sebelum sebuah ledakan menghentikan langkahnya. Gedungnya meledak menyebabkan sedikit hembusan angin mengenai wajahnya. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk menyadari dirinya terlambat bertindak._

_"Tidak mungkin." ujarnya lemas dan kejadian selanjutnya, sebuah ledakan besar menghancurkan semua yang ada dihadapannya yang disusul dengan ledakan-ledakan lainnya._

"Haah." Tubuhnya tersentak. Bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat menjadi terduduk. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang menegang entah sejak kapan. nafasnya memburu seakan ia telah berlari bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Haah, haah, haaa. Haaah~, Mimpi." gumamnya dan langsung mengusap wajahnya. Tak berapa lama ia langsung turun dari ranjangnya menuju jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Naru?" tanya Sakura dari tempat tidur tingkat ke dua. Sedikit banyak rasa cemas tercetak diwajah porselennya. Ia terlalu sering melihat teman pirangnya ini bermimpi buruk. Ingin ia membantunya, tapi apa daya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tak apa, kau teruskan saja tidurmu, Sakura." ujar tenang Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca didepanya.

"Lelaki tadi terlalu mirip dengannya bukan?" ujar Sakura sambil memalingkan muka dengan wajah masamnya. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada sepatah katapun yang lolos dari bibir keduanya menyisakan keheningan.

"Mereka itu lemah." ujar Naruto.

"Karena itu mereka mati. Tapi, kita juga lemah pada saat itu sehingga kita tidak dapat menyelamatkan mereka." Naruto langsung menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Bukankah kau senang menyebutkannya. Kau sering mengucakan "Tak apa" ketika kau sedang apa-apa karena kau tak ingin orang disekitarmu cemas dan merasa lebih baik. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri? Untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini sudah ada yang merencanakannya. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya." Ucap Sakura berusaha menasehati Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Sakura. Bukan tak menghiraukannya, tetapi diam jauh lebih baik. Itu menurutnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Dan tambahan. Karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Seperti biasa, sekolah kita libur. Jadi, Selamat menikmati musim panas. Selamat siang." dan ketika sang guru tidak nampak dari kelas, mendadak seisi ruangan menjadi ribut tak jelas. Siapa yang tidak bahagia, bayangkan saja, sekian lama berkutat dengan pelajaran dan kita langsung dihadapkan dengan libur panjang? Sungguh nikmat yang luar biasa. Sekarang Sekolah itu bukan untuk menuntut ilmu, Man. Tapi, sekolah itu untuk menunggu hari libur. Itulah yang dialami para siswa zaman sekarang.

Namun berbeda dengan murid lain yang berbahagia ria, tidak terlihat raut kebahagian dari murid satu ini. Datar. Tidak bahagia tidak juga sedih. Seakan saraf-saraf yang mengatur mimik wajahnya telah mati.

"Hey, Namikaze-_san_. Boleh kami tahu kau akan berlibur kemana?" ujar seorang siswi dengan rambut hitam sepundak. Jika tidak salah, namanya kurotsuchi. Pikir Naruto.

"Iya-iya. Siapa tahu tujuan kita sama." timbal temannya yang bernama Shion.

"Aku tak berniat berlibur. Maaf." jawab Naruto datar membuat para gadis itu mendesah kecewa.

"Ka-kalau begitu. Bo-bolehkah kami m-meminta nomor ponsel-mu." ucap gadis dengan rambut indigo malu-malu.

"Aku tak mempunyai nomer atau akun jejaring sosial. Aku tak memiliki benda semacam itu..."

Tut tut.. tut tut..

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari saku celana Naruto membuat para gadis itu terdiam karenanya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah dengan perlahan meninggalkan kelas.

.

_._

_._

"Hallo." sapa riang Sakura setibanya ia di atap sekolah. Ia sandar kan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas sebelum dirinya menghela nafas lelah. Tangannya ia masukakan kedalam saku celana, berusaha tetap cool.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura menyadari ada yang salah dengan teman pirangnya ini. Jarang sekali ia lihat Naruto menghela nafas selain tengah gusar. Kembali ia lihat Naruto menghela nafasnya namun tidak seperti tadi. Lebih pelan.

"Aku masih menghawatirkan untuk besok. Apa akan berjalan lancar?" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya memperhatikan arakan awan dilangin. Sedikit matanya menyipit kala matanya menerima intensitas cahaya yang berlebihan. Tak berapa lama, sesuatu yang hangat nan lembut menyentuh pipinya. Menenangkan. Seakan beban dipundaknya terangkat secara drastis.

"Semua pasti lancar. Bukankah kita sudah mempersiapkannya dengan teliti? Aku bisa jamin, kita pasti berhasil." ujar Sakura meyakinkan Naruto seraya tersenyum. Tangannya sedari tadi tetap berada dipipi Naruto. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan lain dengan kelembutan yang ia miliki. Dapat ia lihat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menikmati sentuhan tangannya dipipinya. Membuat ia menarik senyum simpul melihatnya. Ini selalu bekerja untuk menenangkan Naruto. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan ini. Naruto selalu menyukainya, ia tahu.

Saat ia berniat menjauhkan telapak tangannya Naruto kembali berujar membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Biarkan begini." ujar Naruto masih ingin menikmati suasana seperti ini. Ia tarik tangan kanannya dari saku dan langsung menyimpannya diatas telapak tangan Sakura, menjaganya agar tetap disana. Sungguh nyaman. Ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, tak pernah sekalipun. Begitupula Sakura. Mereka tak pernah mengenal apa itu ibu kandung dan ayah kandung. Hanya wali yang ia punya. Mungkin inilah rasanya kasih sayang. Ini sudah cukup baginya. Tapi jika boleh, ia ingin mendapatkannya langsung dari kedua orang tuanya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara cicit burung dan angin berhembus menemani mereka. Sampai...

Duak

"Mau sampai kapan kita begini, haah." teriak Sakura penuh amarah. Wajahnya sudah merah terbakar.

Sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha menahannya. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan. '_Ini memalukan._' pikir Sakura yang masih merona. Ia tak biasa dalam situasi seperti ini. Jantungnya tidak kuat menahan gejolaknya. Paru-parunya tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal. Dan lebih parah lagi, wajahnya tidak bisa menahan ronanya. Sungguh memalukan.

"Ouch, _ittai_." rintih Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hantaman yang keras. Ia tatap tajam sang pelaku berusaha meminta penjelasan. Beraninya memukul kepalanya, ia masih ingin kepalanya utuh. Untung saja ia tak mengalami amnesia. '_Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada otakku.'_ pikir Naruto.

"Ini memalukan." gumam Sakura menunduk malu. Membuat ia mendesah karenanya.

.

.

.

"Hoy, Shikamaru. Apa _shogi_ itu menyenangkan?" ujar seseorang dengan badan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Dari tadi kulihat kau terus memainkan itu." tambahnya lagi sembari mengoprasikan komputer dihadapannya. Jangan berpikir dia sedang melakukan hal yang berbau pekerjaan. Bisa dilihat di layar bahwa ia sedang membuka sebuah jejaring sosial. Dengan lihai ia meneliti setiap kata, gambar dan lainnya disana. Bunyi klik dan suara mouse bergeser mengisi keheningan di ruangan arsip kepolisian ini.

"_Mendokusai_, ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada mengisi beberapa arsip disana." ucap seseorang dengan gaya rambut nanas dengan mini shogi di hadapannya.

"Kau ini. He-hey apa ini?" ujar pria subur itu ketika mengklik sebuah video yang di post disana. Menampilkan dua remaja berbeda jenis sedang memakai topeng kesatria baja terkenal yang ditayangkan salah satu tv swasta terkenal.

"Hm?" gumam Shikamaru merasa penasaran juga.

"**Selamat siang semuanya. Perkenalkan nama ku Spinxs nomor satu.**" ujar salah satu dari mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia menggunakan topeng dengan warna biru.

"**Dan aku Spinxs nomor dua.**" ujar remaja berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan topeng berwarna kuning.

"**Okay semuanya. Ada yang akan terjadi dengan cuaca besok.**" ucap suara peminim dengan cerianya.

"**Kegelapan akan melanda Tokyo setelah pukul tiga sore.**" ujar datar orang dengan topeng biru, Spinxs no 1.

"**Kembang api akan memenuhi langit Shinjuku.**"

"**Ingatlah ini jika ingin berpergian.**"

"_**Saa**_**, sekian untuk hari ini. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan. **_**Jaa ne.**_"

Secara bergantian mereka berbicara. Saling membalas dialog antar mereka dan diakhiri dengan kata sampai jumpa. Membuat semua yang melihatnya mengkerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini, apa mereka sedang melakukan permainan aneh?" ucap pria subur tadi yang ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan decakan samar.

"Hoy, hoy. Chouji-_san_, Shikamaru-_san_. Berhentilah bermain-main. Kerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar." ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Mendengarnya membuat pria subur itu atau yang dibilang Chouji terlonjak kaget dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya dengan banyak suara aneh.

"Ha-ha'i."

"Dan kau Shikamaru-_san_."

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau masih seorang detektif." dan kemudian sang pengawas langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan arsip tersebut.

"Hoam, _mendokusei._" gumam Shikamaru malas.

.

.

.

Gedung pemerintahan

"Wah lucunya." Sakura sedikit mencubit-cubit boneka yang ada disana. Naruto membolakan matanya malas mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau ingat rencananya?" ujar Naruto mengintrogasi. Sakura yang mendengarnya segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dengan seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Sakura mengedipkan mata kanannya, nakal.

"Khehe." Naruto terkekeh karenanya dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut merah jambu Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa cemberut menerima perlakuan Naruto.

"Jangan mengacak rambutku. Susah tau merapihkannya." Ujar Sakura dengan nada sebal, namun sebenarnya ia suka. Terbukti karena setelahnya ia langsung tersenyum.

"Beberapa menit lagi kita akan beraksi." ujar Naruto yang baru saja melihat jam tangannya.

"Yosh, sebaiknya kita bersiap." Sakura sedikit merapihkan perlengkapannya.

"Hm, jangan mengacau." Naruto langsung menjentik pelan dahi Sakura yang direspon Sakura dengan mengaduh sakit walau hanya bercanda membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh.

"Sampai jumpa." dan keduanya langsung berpisah. Mengambil jalan berbeda yang memang sudah direncanakan dari awal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mendadak listrik diseluruh tokyo mati. Hiruk piruk penduduk mengisi kegelapan tokyo. Semua benda yang memerlukan listrik pemerintah menjadi mati.

Ruang arsip polisi.

"Haah, listriknya mati? Bagai mana ini Shikamaru?" ujar Chouji gusar. Tentulah ia gusar, saat ini ia sedang enak-enaknya bergumul dengan benda datar dihadapannya. Berselancar bebas mengarungi dunia tanpa batas. Internet. Mau gimana lagi, tidak ada arsip yang perlu di urus hari ini. Jadi, dari pada waktu terbuang percuma, lebih baik ia bermain dengan komputer.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi generatornya pasti dihidupkan." ujar Shikamaru yang kali ini sedang tiduran di kursi dekat jendela besar disana. Memandang langit yang memang merupakan kebiasaannya. Tak lama kemudian ia langsung tersentak mengingat suatu hal.

"Kegelapan akan melanda Tokyo setelah pukul tiga sore..." sedikit ia mengingat kata-kata kedua remaja dalam vidio yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Chouji, bisa kau buka video itu lagi?"

"Haah?"

Diwaktu yang sama dan tempat yang berdeda.

Terlihat dua remaja di dua tempat berbeda tangah berlari. Saat seperti inilah kedua remaja ini berakasi. Di dua tempat berbeda, mereka menempatkan boneka kubus dengan 2 antena dan tubuh berwarna merah jambu dengan apik disudut-sudut tertentu di gedung tersebut. Bergerak dengan cepat tanpa kesalahan. Sebisa mungkin mereka bergerak cepat sebelum waktunya habis.

"Yosh ini yang terakhir." ujar Sakura yang baru saja menyusun sebuah boneka disudut gedung. Ia perhatikan daerah sekitarnya, barang kali ada yang melihat ini. Tersenyum puas sebelum ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Atap gedung toko jauh dari gedung pemerintah.

"Lama sekali." Ujar Naruto yang menyadari Sakura tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf-maaf. Tadi aku kehausan. Jadi, tadi aku mampir dulu ke toko untuk membeli minuman." Sakura kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Mengambil sebotol minuman dari sana dan memberikan satu botol yang tersisa kepada Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto pasti merasa haus juga. Untuk itu ia membeli dua botol minuman.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengambilnya dari Sakura dengan seulas senyum ia berikan pada Sakura. "Thanks." Ujar Naruto dan langsung meminumnya perlahan.

"Hm."

.

.

"Ini hanya kebetulan. Tak usah mempermasalahkannya." Ujar tenang Chouji yang baru saja memperlihatkan vidio yang kemarin ia lihat. Berbeda dengan Chouji yang tenang-tenang saja, Shikamaru malah terlihat berpikir.

'_Kebetulan_ _tidak_ _mungkin_ _seperti_ _ini_.' pikir Shikamaru. Ia tatap langit biru dari jendela ruangan tersebut berusaha memikirkan hal tadi.

.

.

"Kita mulai." Naruto mengambil handponenya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

Gedung pemerintah

Terdengar bunyi panggilan masuk dari penjuru gedung tempat boneka kubus tadi tersimpan. Terus berdering dan berdering sampai sebuah lelehan muncul dari dalam boneka. Semua boneka mengalami hal yang sama sebelum sebuah curahan layaknya lelehan besi menyembur dari sana menciptakan asap kecil. Oleh karenanya penyemprot air pencegah kebakaran bereaksi dengan menyemprotkan airnya. Saat air tersebut mengenai semburan api,langsung mengakibatkan ledakan besar. Goncangannya dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh pengunjung disana sehingga panik melanda para pengunjung. Dengan sigap para petugas keamanan melakukan evakuasi untuk mengurang resiko korban jiwa. Semua kacau,banyak teriakan,jeritan tangisan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi di kedung tersebut membuat langit kota Tokyo sedikit tercemar karena asap yang cukup tebal disana. Asap semakin pekat membumbung. Tak berapa lama, gedung tersebut hancur dan runtuh setengahnya menyisakan beberapa lantai dibawahnya.

Ckrek

"Akan kusimpan." ucap Sakura yang baru saja mengambil foto gedung runtuh tersebut.

"Ayo. Kita harus segera pulang." ucap Naruto bersiap meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Acara telah usai, tak ada lagi tontonan yang menarik disana.

"Ha'i." ucap Sakura dan langsung melenggang pergi bersama Naruto disampingnya.

"Apa menu makan malam nanti?" tanya Naruto datar. Tangannya berada disaku celannya, masih berusaha mempetahankan sikap coolnya.

"Hm, kau inginnya apa?" Sakura balik bertanya meminta pendapat Naruto. Terlihat olehnya Naruto mengerutkankan dahinya berpikir membuat Sakura tersenyum karenanya.

"Ramen?" saran Naruto datar.

"Huh? Ramen itu tidak sehat. Kau bisa mati muda. Bagaimana kalau sayuran?"

"Tidak mau, ramen lebih baik." Naruto manggut-manggut, seakan menolak usulan lain.

"Ya sudah. Jangan makan sekalian." Naruto langsung menatap tajam Sakura. Demi gigi emas tuan krab, sampai kapanpun ia tak mau memakan makanan mengerikan seperti itu. Justru jika memakan sayuran ia akan mati muda.

"Apa? Mau melawan?" Ujar garang Sakura sembari kepalan tangannya berada di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Nyalinya menciut. Sakura dalam mode garang seperti ini, preman sekalipun tak ada yang berani. Semua akan melihat banyak ular berada di belakang Sakura.

"I-Ie,tidak akan melawan. Tidak akan melawan." Ucap gagap Naruto tak ingin menjadi korban amukan Sakura.

"Bagus,anak baik." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman tercetak diwajahnya. Namun dari pandangan Naruto senyuman Sakura lebih seperti seringaian yang membuat bulu kunuknya berdiri.

'_Kami-sama,lindungilah aku_.' pikir Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadi sempet review sama author lain supaya tulisannya rapi padahal ff saya sendiri jauh dari kata rapih. Maaf ya,tolong maafkan saya ya. ^^**

**Pemberitahuan,chapter depan akan ada teka-teki yang merujuk pada keyakinan atau kepercayaan lain yang sama seperti anime aslinya. Jadi,saya menekankan ini bukan penyelewengan akidah,tapi saya hanya ingin menulis seperti aslinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh,**

**Mohon reviewnya,minna-san. Please. Please. ^^**


	2. Spinks dan Oedipus

**Disclimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto-jisan.**

**Genre : Crime, action, romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : , Abal, Gaje, OOC, typo, EYD payah, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

**A/n : Assalamu'alaikum w. w., **

**Bagaimana chapter pertamanya? Jelek ya? Haha siap-siap buat chepter yang ini, saya jamin ini malah lebih jelek dari chapter sebelumnya. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengingatkan, isi yang berada di ff ini bukan untuk menyelewengkan akidah, tapi ini hanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan anime yang ada yang memang dalam anime tersebut menyangkut cerita dari yunani kuno. Maaf. Saya tidak bisa membuat teka-teki sendiri _ _**

**Saa, Selamat membaca.**

**Have you enjoy this fiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : Spinks dan Oedipus

"Saat ini kami tengah berada di tempat kejadian penyerangan bom. Bisa dilihat banyak puing bangunan berserakan dimana-mana. Meski ledakan yang terjadi cukup besar, namun tidak ada korban jiwa akibat kejadian ini. Diperkirakan, kerugian mencapai 1 triliun. Polisi menyimpulkan bahwa ini bukan sebuah penyerangan biasa, ini merupakan aksi teror. Kita cari saksi mata disekira sini..."

Tut

"_Is the best day eeeveeeer..._"

"Hey, kenapa diganti?" tanya Sakura tidak terima. Tentu saja, ia sedang asik-asiknya menonton berita, mana bisa di hentikan. Kalau di ganti ke chanel sinetron sih ia setuju-setuju saja. Tapi ini kan film anak-anak, dan jika perlu di ingatkan ia sudah 17 tahun. Tidak boleh menonton kartun.

Naruto hanya berdecak samar. "Membosankan." jawabnya singkat. Ia letakan remot tv di atas meja dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sakura yang kebetulan sedang memeluk bantal segera melemparkannya ke wajah Naruto disampingnya.

"Kau sudah 17 tahun, _Baka_. Harusnya kau sadar diri. Mau jadi apa negara ini..." Naruto hanya membolakan matanya. Ia sudah bosan diceramahi seperti ini. Tiap hari Sakura selalu melakukan ini. Mengingatkan berapa umur mereka dan tidak boleh menonton kartun. Bahkan ia sudah hapal beberapa kalimat yang pasti di katakan Sakura seperti halnya tadi. Apa salahnya menonton kartun? Toh itu tidak akan membuat dunia terbakar kan?

"Hey, kau mendengarkan tidak, haah?" Sakura menjewer telinga Naruto dan memelintirkannya.

"Ittai, Sakura, Lepaskaan, sakit." seru Naruto tak bisa melawan. Akan tambah sakit jika ia melakukan itu.

"Akan kulepaskan jika kau mau mendengarkan." Naruto mengangguk cepat. ia masih menyayangi telinga manisnya. Terlebih ia masih ingin mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya. Suara burung di pagi hari, suara kucing disiang hari, serangga di sore dan malam hari, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia masih ingin mendengarnya. Kecuali omelan Sakura tentunya. Mana ada yang mau mendengar omelan super menyebalkan yang membuat telinga berdengung 7 hari 7 malam itu.

"Huh, berfikir lah dewasa. Apa gunanya menonton kartun? Kartun itu tidak nyata. Hanya imajinasi semata, tidak masuk akal tahu. Coba kau pikir, apa memang ada tupai hidup dilaut? Terus kota-kota bawah laut? Apa itu nyata? Berpikirlah rasional..."

Naruto mendesah lelah. Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Cek..cek.. Apa terdengar sampai belakang?" tanya sang moderator memberi aba-aba. Mengecek perlengkapan dan kelengkapan rapat.

"Hai, kami mendengarnya." Saat ini seluruh Divisi Investigasi Pertama sedang menjalani rapat. Divisi ini dibentuk pemerintah khusus untuk menangani teroris yang berkeliaran. Menangani dan mengamankan demi keamanan rakyat. Setelah terjadi pengeboman gedung pemerintahan kemarin, semua penduduk menjadi resah yang berakibat pada ketentraman masyarakat. Oleh karena itu, divisi investigasi jepang mengusung rapat hari ini. Berusaha mengungkap jati diri sang pelaku pengeboman yang mengaku sebagai Spinks itu.

"Baik, kita mulai saja. Saya Nara Shikaku, ketua Divisi Investigasi Pertama. Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Sehari yang lalu terjadi pengeboman di gedung pemerintah. Dan rapat kali ini akan membahas hal itu. Untuk yang pertama, penjelasan tentang korban jiwa akibat kejadian yang akan di sampaikan oleh Ebisu-_san_." Shikaku meletakan micnya. Memberi kesempatan ebisu untuk menyampaikan pengamatannya.

"Hai, terima kasih. Baiklah, langsung saja. Pada kejadian pengeboman kemarin, Alarm kebakaran di gedung tersebut menyala sebelum gedung roboh, sehingga para pengunjung berhasil di evakuasi walau ada yang mengalami cidera ringan. Hanya 27 orang yang mengalaminya dan sekarang sedang dalam masa perawatan." Ebisu menyudahi penyampaiannya dengan kembali duduk di mejanya.

"Selanjutnya, keterangan tentang pelaku yang akan disampaikan oleh ketua dari divisi tindak kejahatan cyber, Kabuto-san." kembali Shikaku meminta anggota rapat lain menpresentasikan pengamatan mereka sesuai tugas yang diberikan.

"Hai, ini adalah laporan dari video yang diunggah pelaku di situs video yang di unggah sebelum pengeboman terjadi. Para pelaku menggunakan perangkat lunak yang diketahui bernama TOR saat mengakses internet. Sehingga sangat tidak mungkin melacak alamat IP pelaku untuk mengetahui identitas mereka. Perangkat lunak ini akan menyembunyikan seluruh data yang semestinya harus ada saat akses internet yang berguna ketika sang pengakses mengalami masalah atau melanggar peraturan internet, mereka dapat ditemukan melalui IP."

Sreg

"Interupsi." Seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya mengacungkan tangan.

Shikaku mengangguk "Silahkan." ucapnya memberi kesempatan untuk anggotanya bertanya.

"Permisi, Saya Inuzuka Kiba dari Divisi Investigasi Pertama. Dilihat dari video yang diunggah, kita bisa memperkirakan bahwa tersangka merupakan seorang pelajar. Tidak mungkinkan menyatakan bahwa video itu benar atau tidak?"

"Kami sedang memeriksa vidio itu sajauh ini." jawab tenang Kabuto, ia dudukan kembali dirinya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Terima kasih penjelasannya. Selanjutnya penjelasan tentang keadaan sebelum pengeboman terjadi. Sai-san" ucap Shikaku mempersilahkan Sai menyampaikan penjelasannya.

"Hai. Sebelum peristiwa terjadi, kamera CCTV di gedung tersebut berhenti berfungsi disebabkan pada waktu itu arus listrik tokyo padam yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum generator dinyalakan. Diperkirakan dalam jangka waktu 25 menit yang merupakan jeda CCTV untuk menyala, pelaku memasang bom di sekitar gedung sehingga kamera tidak bisa menangkap aksi mereka." kembali Kiba mengacungkan tangan meminta interupsi.

"Interupsi. Apa mungkin pelaku ada di balik pemadaman ini?" semua yang ada disana tersentak. Menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi. Memang tak mungkin jika pemadaman ini disebut kebetulan. Runtutan kejadian sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkan teroris misterius kamarin.

"Kami sedang menyelidikinya." Shikaku mengambil alih. Memang semua fakta belum ditemukan, terlebih waktu yang kurang memadai menyebabkan pencarian informasi dihentikan sementara waktu.

"Selanjutnya, penjelasan tentang bom yang digunakan pelaku. Profesor Deidara-san, tolong jelaskan kepada kami tentang pendapat terbaik anda."

"Baik, sebelumnya, saya akan menjelaskan susunan yang merangkai bagunan gedung pemerintah ini." Deidara mengintrupsi. Memperlihatkan animasi dari rangkaian gedung melalui infokus.

"Bagian penyangga gedung ini terbuat dari berlapis-lapis beton yang sangat tebal dan merupakan penyangga terkuat di seluruh jepang bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai lapisan super karena kekuatannya dan ketahanannya. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin dihancurkan dengan bom yang biasa saja."

Shikaku berkerut."Apa yang kau masksud adalah bom yang mereka gunakan bukan bom biasa?" tanya Shikaku memberikan perkiraan.

"Tim investigasi yang berada di TKP menyatakan bahwa ada reaksi kimia disana yang disebut dengan reaksi termit."

"Reaksi termit? Bukannya itu langka?" Ujar Sai merasa heran sekaligus takjup.

"Iie, justru reaksi ini sangat umum terjadi di lingkungan kita. Contohnya saja dalam proses pengelasan logam. Singkatnya, ketika campuran logam oksida dan bubuk alumunium dibakar, maka akan menghasilkan suhu dalam jumlah yang tinggi. Bisa mencapai kisaran tiga ribu derajat Celsius. Itu Jauh lebih tinggi dari titik lebur besi atau pun beton dan bisa meleleh kapan saja. Bahan ini jauh lebih mudah didapat dari pada bubuk mesiu." jelasnya. Ia sendiri merasa takjup akan pemikiran dan rencana para pelaku yang tersusun secara matang. Ia sendiri belum tentu bisa membuat hal yang seperti itu.

"Jadi mereka menggunakan bom tersebut untuk melelehkan pilarnya?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Hampir seperti itu. Pada saat itu alarm kebakaran menyala sehingga air pemadam api ikut menyala. Pada saat air tersebut mengenai api dari bom yang selanjutnya menimbulkan reaksi freatik. Saya yakin pilar tak mampu menahan beban sehingga menyebabkan gedung runtuh seketika." semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak banyak teroris menggunakan metode seperti ini sebelumnya. Terlebih menentukan waktu reaksi secara tepat bukan hal mudah. Saya yakin, pelaku pemboman ini sangat pintar."

Shikaku menganggukan kepalanya. Ia setuju, mengingat betapa apiknya aksi teror ini, pelaku bukan orang biasa-biasa saja. Ia mendesah lelah sembari memegang pelipisnya.

"Namun..."

"Hm?" semua orang terkaget-kaget mendengarnya sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada yang aku tidak mengerti dari kejadian ini. Ada sebuah bom TNT yang terpasang bersamaan dengan bom tersebut. TNT ini tidak berpengaruh banyak dakam perobohan pilar. Setelah ku sambungkan potongannya saya melihat sebuah surat yang sepertinya di tulis tangan oleh pelaku. Tulisannya adalah..."

Semua orang tercengang kala melihat di monitor komputer yang dihadapan mereka masing-masing menampilkan sebuah pesan yang ada dalam bom.

"V-O-N."

Suara bisikan memenuhi ruangan rapat tersebut. Riuh tak terkira. Shikaku terus memperhatikan kata tersebut dengan teliti. Ini sungguh rumit.

.

.

"Jadi, intinya kau harus berhenti menonton film kartun, Baka. Itu akan merusak daya pikirmu." ujar Sakura. Nafasnya tidak teratur dengan dada naik turun. Kelelahan. Bayangkan saja, dari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Menceramahi Naruto tentang film kartun yang sering ditontonnya. Bukannya kenapa, ia hanya tak ingin Naruto di cap sebagai anak yang tidak bahagia saat masa kecilnya walau itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi itu juga demi kebaikan Naruto sendiri.

"Kau ingin minum?" Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sakura. Ia sedikit prihatin melihat kondisi Sakura. Lihatlah, bahkan meminum air putih saja hanya memerlukan waktu 3 detik. '_ckckck_' pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau lagi?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tak sanggup berbicara. Tenggorokannya sudah kering.

"Makannya, jangan omeli kegiatan orang. Tahu sendirikan akibatnya." Sakura langsung mendelik tajam ke arahnya. '_Apa perlu aku mengulangi apa yang tadi aku katakan?_' itu yang dapat ia baca dari tatapan tajam Sakura. Dengan susah payah ia menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Hal yang paling ia takuti kedua setelah hantu adalah tatapan tajam Sakura. Tatapannya bagaikan medusa yang dapat membuat orang menjadi batu hanya dalam 1 kedipan mata.

"Kau masih belum mengerti ya? Sudah kubilang.." "Shttt.. Aku sudah tau" ucapan Sakura langsung di potong Naruto membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Sebaiknya kita persiapan." ajak Naruto yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Masih cemberut. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura memintanya mengikuti ke mana ia pergi. Sakura hanya menurut tanpa mengubah mimik muka. Masih merasa sebal.

.

.

"Fyuuh~." satu hembusan nafas penuh asap keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Mengepul dan membumbung ke udara. Tak mengindahkan efek yang akan di terimanya maupun orang lain, dirinya terus menyesap batang penuh zat berbahaya itu dengan tenang.

"Aku tak menyangka pemerintah akan memberikan tanggung jawab penuh pada divisi kita." Desah lelaki berambut pirang lelah, Inoichi. Tangannya mengangkat kembali batang tembakau itu, menyesapnya lagi.

"Itu karena pemerintah mempertimbangkan skenario terburuk. Media dan wartawan berusaha menyikap kasus ini dan jika ini terjadi justru akan membuat semua semakin kacau." Timbal lelaki satunya lagi.

"V-O-N."

Inoichi mematikan rokoknya, memandang langit musim panas."Jika mereka menyangkut pautkan dengan plutonium dan kejadian itu, masyarakat akan panik."

"Haah~." Shikaku mendesah.

.

.

.

Krak

Krak

Krak

"Oh iya, Naruto. Apa kau tadi melihatnya di berita? Kemunculan teroris baru." Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah memasangkan beberapa baut dan mur dalam kotak alumunium. Jika dilihat dari luar itu merupakan kotak ramen. Tapi siapa sangka, didalamnya terdapat benda berbahaya yang mampu menghancurkan bangunan dalam sekejap.

"Hn." Naruto tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura. Tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia harus teliti, tak boleh ada kesalahan. Sekecil apapun itu, pasti akan berpengaruh besar.

"Aku tak menyangka kita begitu terkenal, hihi." Sakura terkikik kala mengatakannya. Naruto membolakan mata. Tak perduli akan hal itu. Satu mur lagi dan semuanya siap.

Sreeg

Ia menutup rapat wadah ramen tersebut dan menyimpannya di kap motor khas pengantar ramen. Membenahkannya sebentar sebelum menatap Sakura.

"Siapa yang akan mengantarkannya?"

Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya didagu, berfikir keras. Tangannya ia satukan dan kepalkan bersama. Menyimpannya disisi tubuhnya. Menyeringai.

"Batu... Gunting..."

Naruto bersiap.

"Kertas."

.

.

Bruum

"Cih." Naruto berdecih. Tak menyangka dia kalah beradu suit dengan Sakura. Memang sepele sih, tapi kalah dari wanita? Tidak ada dalam kamus besarnya.

Ia nyalakan lampu sennya dan memelankan laju motornya. Memarkirkan dengan benar motor yang ia bawa.

"Selamat siang, Saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan."

"Oh, silahkan arah sini." sang petugas mengarahkan jalan baginya. Membungkuk dahulu dirinya sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Terima kasih."

Banyak lalu lalang polisi disekitarnya. Mengobrol, mengisi laporan dan bahkan hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

Lantai demi lantai terlewati dengan lift hingga berhenti di lantai kelima. Berjalan kemudian berbelok dirinya menuju ruang yang dimaksud. Menempelkan sesuatu pada tabung pemadam api sebelum dirinya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kala ia telah sampai diruangan yang dituju Ia perhatikan daerah sekitar dahulu, memeriksa apakah ada yang mencurigainya sebelum langsung melangkah masuk. Meletakan bawaan yang ia bawa disudut ruangan. Ia kodok saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah lensa kamera mini jarak jauh ia tempelkan pada daun tanaman yang berada di pot. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres ia langsung beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Kini Shikamaru tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada disana. Seperti biasa ia selalu menatap langit dan awan yang berarak terbawa angin. Tak jarang dirinya menguap namun matanya tak kunjung terpejam juga.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain memandang langit musim panas?" ucap Chouji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer. Mengklik sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kau juga hanya bermain komputer." Shikamaru berujar malas. Menguap lagi.

"Huuh~, tidak ada berkas yang ada untuk diisi hari ini." Choiji mengambil satu bungkus keripik kentang, membukanya dan memakannya perlahan.

"Sekarang divisi pertama sedang sibuk-sibuknya, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tambahnya lagi. Mulutnya terus menerima pasokan makanan tanpa henti.

"Setidaknya lakukan hal yang berguna, bukan bermain di dunia virtual."

"Haa? Kau sendiri bermalas-malasan. Lihat sendiri dirimu sebelum..."

Brak

"HAH! Mu-muncul lagi! Video baru." Chouji sontak berdiri dengan cepat. Ia begitu terkejut mengetahui teroris itu mengunggah video baru. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Sama halnya dengan Chouji, Shikamaru terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"**Konichiwa, namaku Spinks nomor satu." Spinks nomor satu berlagak di depan kamera layaknya superhiro.**

**"Aku spinks nomor dua. Aku suka ledakan. Apa kalian menikmati pertunjukan kembang api di gedung Pemerintahan Tokyo kemarin? itu bom yang kami buat sendiri**." perempuan itu berbicara dengan ceria. "**Kururin ikut berusaha juga**." Spinks nomor dua memainkan boneka kotak berwarna pink di depan wajahnya imut.

Dan kini, Spinks nomor satu maju mendekati kamera. "**Itu masih permulaan, kami berencana memasang bom dalam waktu dekat." **semua yang menyaksikan terbelalak.

**"Saa, minna-san -khususnya yang ada di kepolisian, ada teka-teki untuk kalian. Apa yang pertama kali berjalan dengan dua kaki, selanjutnya empat kaki dan terakhir 3 kaki.**" Sementara Sang pria berbicara, perempuan itu menghitung dengan jarinya.

"**Jika kalian mampu menjawabnya, maka bom itu milik kalian." **Spinks nomor satu menambahkan.

"**Nah, cukup sekian teka-tekinya. Semoga berhasil. Jya mata ne**." Keduanya berpamitan seraya melambaikan tangan, dan video pun berakhir dengan gumaman tak percaya semua yang menyaksikannya.

"Apa sebenarnya ini."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menyimpannya dengan benar?" Sakura berbicara pelan. Dirinya tengah membaca buku dengan kepala berada dipaha Naruto. Bersantai mengisi waktu luang. Sementara itu, Naruto mengusap helai merah jambunya. Bersantai sembari menunggu kabar baik dari kepolisian.

"Tentu saja." Naruto berujar datar. Tangannya masih mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Kira-kira apa sekarang mereka bisa menebaknya?" Buku dihadapannya ia simpan didada. Mata hijau jambrudnya menatap manik blue saphire Naruto. Alisnya naik.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak tahu. Semoga saja begitu." Naruto menarik seulas senyum di bibirnya. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum karenanya. Kembali, Sakura meneruskan membaca bukunya dan Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura.

.

.

.

"Jawabannya, Manusia?"

"Hah, Nani?" semua yang berada disana mengerutkan dahi belum mengerti.

"Mereka menyebut dirinya Spinks dengan huruf "P" bukan huruf "F" yang merujuk pada pengucapan dalam bahasa Yunani kuno bukan mesir." Shikaku menletakan sebuah buku sejarah diatas meja. Membuka halaman demi halaman. "Spinks adalah sosok monster misterius yang muncul pada cerita Oedipus Yunani kuno." menunjuk gambar sebuah hewan aneh. Sosok hewan dengan kepala wanita, sayap hitam, dan empat cakar elang sebagai kakinya. "Dia datang sebagai penyampai ramalan. memberitahu kepada raja pada saat itu yang merupakan ayah dari Oedipus, Lauis. Lauis akan dibunuh oleh putranya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, dia membuang Oedipus ke tengah hutan. Namun ternyata, Oedipus berhasil bertahan hidup dan tumbuh dewasa sehingga ramalan itu tetap terjadi, Oedipus membunuh ayahnya. Setelah menjadi raja ia langsung menikahi ratu tanpa tahu kenyataannya."

"Dan saat mengetahui itu, ia merasa bedosa akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia langsung mencongkel kedua matanya sebagai penebusan dosa." Semua mendadak sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara hingga Shikaku meneruskan ceritanya.

"Saat itu dia ingin pergi ke negri ayahnya dilahirkan namun di perjalanan ia dihadang oleh Spinks. mahluk tersebut memberikan teka-teki kepada Oedipus yang jika tidak menjawabnya ia akan memakan Oedipus."

Kiba yang berada disana menggebrak meja tidak sabar. "Apa teka-tekinya?"

Shikaku memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang berjalan empat kaki di pagi hari, dua kaki di siang hari, dan tiga kaki di sore hari." Semua mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Dan jawabannya?" Sai angkat bicara, mempertanyakan jawaban dari teka-teki tersebut.

"Manusia."

"Benar juga." ujar ebisu. "Itu ibarat siklus hidup manusia. Empat kaki ketika kita bayi, dua kaki ketika kita beranjak dewasa dan tiga kaki ketika usia senja." Shikaku mengangguk pasti.

"Dan untuk pagi, siang dan sore merupakan perumpamaan dari usia manusia."

"Te-terus apa hubungannya dengan bom itu?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

Semua terdiam berpikir keras. Berusaha memecahkan teka-teki yang hampir terungkap.

Kiba semakin mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya sudah bertumpu di dagunya. "Apa angka-angka itu menunjukan alamat, seperti jalan nomor empat atau..."

"Merujuk pada koordinat bom tersembunyi berada? Hm.. itu..." Kabuto bergumam seraya mengetik angka-angka tadi secara berurut pada laptop didepannya.

"Riset penelitian DNA di Minato" Semuanya terperanjat.

"Benar juga, Manusia, siklus hidupnya..."

Brak

"Ayo kita pergi kesana, kita tak punya waktu banyak." Kiba berseru keras. Bersiap bergegas pergi.

"Aku juga ikut. Demi memastikan." Ucap Shikaku seraya berdiri, melirik Kiba yang tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"_Breaking News. Kali ini saya sedang meliput dimana puluhan mobil aparat kepolisian berangkat menuju gedung riset DNA di minato yang diperkirakan sebagai tempat bom dari pelaku pengeboman gedung pemerintah tokyo kemarin. Mereka memperkirakan berdasarkan apa yang mereka dapat dari hasil..._"

Tut

tut

tut

Tombol demi tombol di tekannya pada layar datar di genggamannya sembari menyaksikan rekaman camera di laptop dihadapannya. Menatapnya datar.

"Apa mereka berhasil?" Sakura datang menghampirinya. Duduk disamping dirinya sembari menyaksikan rekaman di laptop. Mendesah kala menyadarinya. Naruto tak menjawab.

"Mereka gagal." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Menutup matanya lelah.

.

.

"Halo, Shikamaru. Ada apa?" Shikaku menjawab panggilan ditelponnya. Berbicara dengan tenang memperhatikan orang lalu-lalang dari kaca besar dihadapannya.

"_Ini menyangkut teka-teki itu, ayah_." Shikaku tersenyum. Mendengar anaknya yang diam-diam ikut berpartisipasi memecahkan teka-teki ini. Namun semuanya sudah beres. Teka-teki sudah terpecahkan. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

"Hm, lanjutkan."

"_Ini mengacu pada cerita Oedipus..._"

"Hai, dan jawabannya manusia." potong Shikaku mengetahui jawaban yang akan di ucapkan Shikamaru.

"_Hah_?"

"Jawabannya Manusia." jelasnya lagi.

"_Hm, memang. Tapi itu adalah salah satu dari dua teka-teki yang ada. Ada cerita Oedipus versi lainnya._" Shikaku mengerutkan dahinya. 'Versi lain?'

"_Dari cerita tersebut mengatakan bahwa teka-teki itu mengarah pada Oedipus itu sendiri._" Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Pada mulanya Oedipus adalah manusia biasa yang hanya menggunakan dua kaki, namun karena telah membunuh ayahnya kemudian menikahi ibunya, dirinya menjadi turun tingkat menjadi hewan berkaki empat. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, ia mencongkel matanya sendiri yang membuatnya harus menggunakan tongkat. Urutannya adalah dua-empat-tiga._" Kerutan didahi Shikaku semakin terlihat. '_Urutannya keliru_.'Jadi ia salah mengambil tindakan.

"_Dan hubungannya dengan teka-teki ini yaitu letak bom itu. Pada teka-teki tersebut Spinks nomor satu mengatakan mereka mempunyai teka-teki untuk semuanya-Khususnya semua yang berada di kepolisian. Dari sana kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa letak bom berada di salah satu kantor kepolisian daerah jepang. Dan dengan hitungan itu menunjukan alamat kantor kepolisian yaitu..._"

Naruto menekan tombol hijau, memanggil nomor yang sempat ia ketik tadi. Mendekatkannya ketelinga kanannya. Panggilan tersambung menunggu detik selanjutnya..

Tut tut tut

Cklek

..._Roppongi_."

Duar

Ledakan besar timbul di gedung kantor kepolisian. Puing-puing berloncatan kemana-mana. Runtuhan menimpa jalanan yang berada dibawahnya dan sebagian masuk ke jalan tol di sampingnya membuat kendaan harus berhenti karenanya. Para pejalan kaki berhamburan menghindari reruntuhan, menjerit dan berteriak ketakutan. Lagi-lagi asap membumbung mencemari langit tokyo.

Tap tap tap

"Shikaku-_sama_, terjadi ledakan. Roppongi telah... Ropongi telah jadi sasaran pengoboman." Kiba menjelaskan dengan nafas tidak teratur dan wajah kalut.

"Jadi terlambat ya?" Shikaku bergumam. Netranya menatap lurus kaca dihadapannya.

"_Terlambat? Maksud ayah roppongi..._" Shikaku bergumam membenarkan. Bisa ia dengar decihan disana. Ia lirik Kiba yang masih menunggunya.

"Kau pergilah kesana, urus semua yang ada disana bersama yang lain." ujarnya yang langsung dituruti Kiba. Ia berjalan menjauh dari keramaian disana.

"Shikamaru, apa yang akan ayah katakan ini merupakan rahasia publik."

"_Hm_?"

"6 bulan yang lalu sebuah riset penting di aomori telah dicuri. Dua orang pelaku berhasil kabur membawa bom nuklir yang merupakan hasil penelitian rahasia bertahun-tahun. Dan mungkin itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini."

"_A-apa? Ka-kalau begitu ijinkan aku menyelesaikannya bersama kalian. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Ini..._"

"Itulah yang akan aku ucapkan." Shikaku menghela nafas.

"Kembalilah Shika."

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review. Seperti biasa, mohon reviewnya. ^^**


	3. Nara Shikamaru

**Disclimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto-jisan.**

**Genre : Crime, action, romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Masih sama dengan chapter kemarin.**

**Mekanisme membaca »**

_**"Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru" » **_Suara dari tv/ laptop / You***e

Paragraf dibawah dua Titik (..) » Side stories

"_Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru_" » suara dalam hati/telepon/tv.

.

.

Dengan bangga, fic ini saya copy dari anime "Zankyou no Terror"

Happy reading minna-san

Don't Like Don't Read

**Chapter 3 : Nara Shikamaru**

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya." Kiba menggebrak meja kuat-kuat. Menatap tajam Ebisu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak perduli jika jabatan orang dihadapannya ini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa dia yang hanya kerja di arsip kepolisian tiba-tiba menjadi atasanku?" wajahnya mengeras.

"Apakah itu tidak terlihat aneh?!" Ia masih bersikeras.

Ebisu menghela nafasnya. Menatap Kiba dengan pandangan anehnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Kepala divisi memintanya menjadi pembantu detektif divisi pertama." ucapnya membuat Kiba terkejut.

Kabuto mengangguk membenarkan "Itu benar. Oh iya, dia juga disebut sebagai "Si kucir jenius". Putra dari Nara Shikaku yang kejeniusannya tidak bisa diukur." Kabuto ikut berbicara.

"Haah~, Aku juga ingin memiliki sebutan klise seperti itu." tambahnya lagi. Matanya dari tadi membaca dengan serius biografi Nara Shikamaru. Mulai dari tanggal lahir sampai kasus-kasus yang telah di pecahkannya. Membuatnya menggeleng takjup.

"Tapi itukan sebutannya dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia sudah di alih tugaskan menjadi pengurus arsip sampai waktu yang belum dipastikan." Kiba tak mau kalah. Menentang sekeras yang ia bisa.

Tok tok

Kriet

"Boleh aku masuk?"seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah malasnya. Menatap sekitar yang termenung memperhatikannya.

Ebisu berdiri dari duduknya."Ya silahkan." ucapnya mempersilahkan Shikamaru. Memberi jalan untuknya.

Kembali, Shikamaru memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, haruskah aku yang membantumu seperti ini? Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan?!" Chouji menggerutu kesal. Ditangannya terdapat dus yang sama ukurannya dengan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolak untuk membantu tetapi sahabatnya ini tetap memaksa. Membuatnya mau tak mau melakukannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Umh, mejaku di sebelah mana?"ucap Shikamaru tak menghiraukan gerutuan Chouji.

"Oh, begitu. Mejamu di sebelah sini."Ebisu menunjuk meja di sebelah kirinya. Seperti yang diperintahkan Shikaku.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Oh, terimakasih."Shikamaru melangkah menuju mejanya diikuti Chouji dibelakangnnya.

"Kau harus menteraktirku, Shikamaru." Chouji masih menggerutu. Meminta teraktir sepertinya bayaran yang setimpal. Bayangkan saja, dus ini beratnya bisa mencapai satu kilo gram, perlu tenaga ekstra untuk mengangkatnya. Dan lagi tubuhnya yang sedang menjalankan diet, tak mungkin untuk bekerja terlalu berat. Itu pikirnya.

Shikamaru meletakan dus-nya di atas meja perlahan. Manatap Chouji malas. "_Hai, hai._ Nanti aku teraktir ramen." ucapnya santai. Chouji mendengus. "Shika, orang sepertiku mana cukup hanya dengan ramen. Harusnya kau tahu itu." ucapnya yang juga telah meletakan dus-nya di atas meja Shikamaru.

"Lalu?!"

"Yakiniku Q." Chouji mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya sendiri. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Kebetulan hari ini ia sedang ingin makan disana. Dan juga mengingat ia sedang berhemat jadi ini adalah kesempatan baik.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Akan habis uang miliknya nanti. Ia sudah tahu cara makan Chouji. Tidak akan puas jika hanya seporsi saja.

Braak

Ia menatap Kiba yang pergi menjauh. Melangkah dengan cepat seperti tak terima akan sesuatu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ebisu dan Kabuto yang ada di sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan wajah bingung yang dibalas gidikan bahu oleh keduanya. Shikamaru kembali mendesah. Akan sulit dirinya mensosialisasikan dirinya disini.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto. Bukankah teka-teki sekarang itu lebih sulit?!"tanya Sakura. Dirinya sekarang tengah menyender pada tangga. Memeganginya agar tidak runtuh sedangkan Naruto menaikinya. Tubuh Naruto sebagian masuk ke atap ruangan. Memasang bom untuk teka-teki selanjutnya.

"Tidak juga. Setelah bom kemarin di Roppongi, disana banyak mobil van anti teror. Anti teror kimia, anti teror nuklir. Mungkin diantara mereka ada yang mengetahui apa yang kita incar." Ucap Naruto datar. Dirinya terus mengotak-atik kabel bom disana. Memasangkan pada kabel yang lain sebagai penyalur listrik.

Tut

"Dan kali ini, kita akan memastikakannya."Naruto menekan salah satu tombol pada bom tersebut. Sehingga pada layar handphone yang menjadi bagian bom menampilkan hitungan waktu mundur. Dua puluh tiga jam Lima puluh sembilan menit lima puluh sembilan detik dan terus bergulir mundur. Naruto menatap bom rakitannya dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Naruto menyeringai. Sakura hanya mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti sembari alisnya terangkat.

.

.

.

Rapat divisi

"Pelakunya dengan berani memasuki kantor mengacuhkan kamera CCTV yang ada. Dengan santainya ia menyimpan kotak pesanan dan bom plastik. Ini merupakan konfirmasi atas tantangan mereka terhadap kepolisian."Ucap ebisu. Hari ini adalah rapat kedua divisi investigasi. Setelah pengeboman di roppongi kemarin, tim divisi harus ekstra waspada. Masa depan berada di tangan mereka. Jika salah langkah, Jepanglah yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Jadi, mungkin mereka akan memasang bom berikutnya persis seperti yang kita prediksikan." Inoichi ambil bicara. Menatap semua anggota divisi dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Kita pastikan, kita akan menangkapnya."

.

.

.

Shikaku memberikan sebuah buku pada Shikamaru. Di taman ini mereka berjanji bertemu. Membicarakan aksi teror yang terjadi di masyarakat.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap sketsa wajah seorang laki-laki yang umurnya berkisar enam belas, tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan bilas-(?) tahun-an.

"Dari karyawan disana, kami dapat mengetahui bentuk wajah pelaku pencuri _plutonium_ itu." Shikaku menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyadaran kursi disana.

"Dari data disana, diketahui ia bernama Ootsuki Toneri yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." lanjutnya lagi. Menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Shikamaru berkerut. "Apa maksud ayah?" melirik ayahnya yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya.

"Dari data karyawan disana, tidak ada nama Toneri saat seleksi masuk. Kami percaya, dia masuk ke gedung pemerintah dan membuat identitas palsu." jelas Shikaku. Kerutan semakin terlihat didahi Shikamaru. Entah mengapa ini semakin rumit.

"Ayah punya fotonya?"

Shikaku menggeleng."Foto Toneri telah dihapus entah oleh siapa." Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah seketsa Toneri. Memandangnya lekat.

"Kami sudah mengirim sketsa ini ke seluruh kepolisian di seluruh jepang. Namun mereka seakan ditelan bumi. Sangat sulit menemukannya."

Shikamaru menguap malas. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi seperti yang ayahnya lakukan. Menatap awan yang mengarak di atas langit.

"Cuaca yang bagus."

.

.

.

Sakura melempar buku yang dari tadi dibacanya. Melemparnya sembarang arah menghiraukan kemungkinan ia akan membacanya kembali. Ia sedang bosan. Ia mulai bosan.

Ia tatap Naruto yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Menjerit prustasi."Mo~.. Aku bosan dirumah terus, Naruto. Kita jalan-jalan ya?" rayu Sakura. Mata hijaunya membesar. Berkilau menggemaskan sembari sesekali berkedip. Namun ia langsung cemberut. Naruto mengacuhkannya. Terus bermain bersama alat elektronik berlayar lebar mengabaikan dirinya yang sudah berlumut.

Berdiri cepat, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto. Berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung menendang betis Naruto kuat-kuat. Tentu saja Naruto mengaduh karenanya. Menjerit kesakitan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan. Menatap tajam Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Kubilang ayo jalan-jalan. Aku bosan dirumah terus, Naruto."ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan. Tangannya sudah mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Menatapnya tajam sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cepat!"

Dan satu bulir keringat turun dari pelipis Naruto. Sakura-nya terlalu menyeramkan. Apa ia pernah mengucapkan jika Sakura seperti ular medusa? Jika tidak salah di chapter kemarin. Ya di chapter kemarin ia mengucapkannya. Ingat? Apa perlu pakai flashback?.

Naruto bergidik. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dirinya mengangguk. Membuat seringaian berubah menjadi senyuman cerah.

Sakura menupuk tangannya sekali. Berbalik dengan langkah riang. "Aku tunggu di luar. Jangan lama ya, Naruto-_KUN_." ucapnya sembari menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Menatap monitor laptopnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Jika monitor memiliki mimik wajah, pasti dia sudah memalingkan wajahnya tak perduli. Mengacuhkan Naruto walau berlutut meminta bantuanpun.

Dengan lemas Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil kunci motor disamping laptopnya. Pandangannya menatap jam hitam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya masih ada waktu tiga jam sebelum acaranya dimulai. Ia langsung menyambar jaket kesayangannya sebelum bergerak pergi menuju tempat Sakura.

.

.

.

Ruang Introgasi

Terlihat dua orang pria berjas duduk berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya berpakaian bebas. Berkas-berkas kecil berada dihadapan mereka. Bertumpuk menjadi tumpukan pendek.

"Hidan-_san_, kenapa seorang yang sudah ahli derek seperti anda melakukan kesalahan." Kiba menatap lekat pria paruh baya berambut putih itu. Meminta kejelasan yang pasti dari tersangka pemadaman Tokyo kemarin.

Pria itu bergerak malas. "Sudah kubilang, kemarin itu aku kelelahan karena terlalu banyak lembur." ucapnya berkilah. Menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Di perusahaan tempatku bekerja terlalu menguras tenaga. Kau mau memeriksanya." Ujar santai Hidan. Nada meremehkan terdengar jelas dari kata-katanya. Membuat Kiba naik pitan berdiri cepat dan langsung menggebrak meja kuat.

Brug

"Kau-.."

Krieet

"Boleh aku bergabung." Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dengan mata sayu. Menggaruk pelipisnya yang memang tidak gatal.

"Shikamaru-_san_."

"Dan... Boleh aku duduk? Punggungku rasanya mau patah." Shikamaru berjalan perlahan, mengambil kursi kosong dan menyimpannya di dekat meja. Menatap hidan.

"Hidan-_san_, aku dengar kau senang berjudi? Apa itu benar?" Shikamaru berujar santai. Dapat dilihatnya Hidan mulai menampakan mimik wajah yang berbeda. Ia menyeringai.

"Etto~ umh." Hidan mengangguk pelan.

"Pacuan kuda kah? Mobil? Motor? Sepedah? Kereta? Pesawat? Siput?"

Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Dan ku dengar, akhir-akhir ini ada pria jahat yang selalu datang kerumahmu." Wajah Hidan semakin tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar.

"Namun, akhir-akhir ini dia sudah tidak melakukannya lagi. Benarkan?"tanya Shikamaru. Seringaian semakin jelas diwajahnya.

Hidan mulai gelisah. Duduknya mulai tidak tenang. Dari tadi matanya terus melirik sana sini.

Tok Tok

"Oh, apa itu? Apakah penagih hutang datang kemari?" Tubuh Hidan menegang. Matanya sudah was-was menatap pintu itu.

Kriet

"Sudah kubawakan."Kabuto muncul dari balik pintu. Memberikan sebuah laptop pada Shikamaru sebelum mengundurkan diri.

Brak

Sempat Hidan menurunkan pundaknya merasa lega namun suara lain membuatnya menegang lagi.

Shikamaru menyimpan laptop itu sedikit keras."Dari laptop yang telah kau berikan secara cuma-cuma, kami mendapatkan bukti yang kuat dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat." Hidan semakin terbelalak.

"Mengakulah, Hidan."

.

.

.

"Itu bukan jalan-jalan. Belanja namanya."Naruto mendudukan dirinya lemas. Rasanya tubuhnya akan hancur sekarang. Apanya yang jalan-jalan? Ia malah berkeliling menjelajahi mol dan berakhir dengan _paper bag_ di kedua tangannya. Tak hanya satu, enam _paperbag_ dibawanya langsung. Ia tak protes, kalian tahu? Ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Itu untuk persediaan makan kita, _Baka_!" dari arah dapur Sakura berteriak kencang. Naruto membolakan matanya.

"Hanya satu tas. Sisanya kebutuhanmu." mendengus lelah. Dari arah dapur datang Sakura dengan dua cangkir minuman ditangannya, tersenyum garing.

"Kau tahulah, wanita." Sakura meringis. Memberikan salah satu cangkir pada Naruto.

"Ck." Naruto menerimanya. Meminumnya sedikit sebelum menyimpannya kembali. Ia ambil laptop dari meja dan menghidupkannya. Memainkannya.

Sakura ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. Menyesap minumannya sembari memerhatikan Naruto. Sesekali menanyakan ini itu dan tentang operasi mereka.

.

.

.

Gedung Divisi investigasi

"Hidan menerima sebuah e-mail dari orang misterius yang isinya, dia harus memutus aliran listrik Tokyo dan merekayasanya menjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Sebagai imbalannya, ia akan diberi uang sebesar dua juta yen." ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Apa uangnya benar dikirim?" Inoichi ambil bicara. Memandang Shikamaru dengan kerutan didahinya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa memeriksa data transaksi terakhir.."

"Itu tidak bisa." Ucapan Sai terpotong oleh Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja mereka mengirim uang dengan rekening palsu." Ujar Shikamaru sembari tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya.

"Masalah terbesarnya adalah mereka tahu jalur listrik Kyudegowa terhubung ke gedung pemerintahan." Menunjuk gambar dari jalur listrik, dirinya mulai menjelaskan spekulasinya. "Jika dimatikan, maka akan menimbulkan kekacauan di masyarakat. Tapi, mengapa seorang penjahat dengan persiapan matang, meninggalkan e-mail yang bisa dilacak? Dan lagi dari kamera CCTV di Roppongi, pelaku menyimpan sebuah bukti yang. Tak hanya di Roppongi, di gedung pemerintahan pun sama..."

Brak

Pintu dibuka dengan kekuatan penuh oleh seseorang. Wajahnya penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Spinks—..."

"Spinks kembali..."

Semua yang ada disana langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat mengikuti ebisu yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"**Hallo, hallo minna-**_**san**_**. Bagaimana kabarnya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Aku Spinks nomer satu."**

**"Dan aku nomor dua."**

**"Satu lagi teka-teki dari kami. Ehemrgh..." **Spinks nomor satu berdeham satu kali mempersilahkan Spinks nomor dua berbicara.

**"Ok,**_**minna**_**. Apa bangunan yang berada di sebelah rumah dewa yang memecahkan teka-teki ini."**

**"Jika teka-teki ini tidak terpecahkan sesudah jam sepuluh pagi besok, maka..."**

**"BOOM, kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi. **_**Saa**_**...(prok prok) kalian bisa menjawabnya kan?"**

**"Sekian untuk teka-teki hari ini. **_**Jaa Mata ne**_**."**

"Cih." Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut berdecih.

.

.

.

Ruangan lain.

"Kabuto-_san_, bisa kau ulangi video itu?!" Ujar Shikamaru. Kabuto mengangguk dan langsung mengoperasikan laptopnya. Menjalankan apa yang diminta Shikamaru.

"Cukup disana.." video dihentikan tepat ketika teka-teki selesai diucapkan.

"**Saa **(prok prok)..."

"Disana Spinks nomor dua bertepuk tangan dua kali dalam do'anya. "Rumah dewa" mungkin merujuk pada salah satu kuil dijepang..." Shikamaru berujar. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tubuh menyender ke meja. Semua menatap kagum Shikamaru. Hanya dalam satu kali melihat, petunjuk dapat di pecahkan. Apa ini kehebatan dari julukan "Si Kucir Jenius"?

Ebisu menggeleng. Berdeham terlebih dahulu sebelum berspekulasi. "Dewa yang memecahkan teka-teki Spinks..." ujarnya sembari berpikir. Menatap layar didepannya intens.

"Oedipus." Ujar Kabuto cepat. "Hanya Oedipus yang berhasil memecahkan teka-teki Spinks."

"Apa maksudnya... Oidepus dewa jepang?" Kiba mengkralifikasi ulang.

"Pemikiran yang bagus." Shikamaru melangkah ke belakang Kiba dan duduk disalah satu bangku. Membuka buku yang ada dan mencari sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan'dirimu berjalan lambat'."

"Oedipus dalam bahasa jepang berarti Kaki Bengkak." ujar Shikamaru.

"?!"

Halaman demi halaman dibukanya, dan berhenti di satu lukisan dimana seorang anak digendong untuk diberikan kepada raja.

"Pada saat Oedipus dibuang ayahnya, Lauis, tumitnya ditancapi paku tebal agar ia tak bisa lari dari hewan buas..."

"Kejam sekali.."ujar Ebisu.

"Oedipus ditemukan oleh seorang pengembala. Dinamai Oedipus karena Kakinya yang bengkak."

"Ada teori lain yang menyatakan bahwa Oedipus lumpuh selamanya."

Brak

"Kita sudah tahu kata kuncinya. Kuil. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Spinks memberi waktu yang spesifik." ujar Kabuto. Semua mengangguk paham. Ebisu mulai berdiri. "Baiklah, selidiki seluruh kuil yang ada di penjuru kota. Usahakan jangan ada yang terlewat"

"Ha'i." Kiba langsung beranjak pergi sesuai perintah sedangkan Shikamaru hanya duduk memperhatikan gambar itu lekat sembari berpikir.

.

.

.

Ciut Ciut

Duar

Ciut

Duar

Toweoeoet tet

"Haah~. Hm, Shikamaru, biarkan aku duduk disana. Aku ingin berbaring dan main."

Shikamaru melirik Chouji malas. "Sofa disini cocok untuk berpikir." Ujarnya yang dirinya dari tadi berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya. Memandang langit-langit.

"Dan kau sendiri? Kau bisa bermain game dirumah, 'kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Chouji mengubah posisi duduknya mengarah Shikamaru."Aku disini untuk menemanimu. Kupikir kau akan kesepian disini."

"Shankyu."

"Tak masalah. Oh, iya. Spinks itu masih anak-anak,kan? Mungkin mereka hanya mencari perhatian. Mereka kesepian."

"Dengan meledakan bangunan dan membuat kekacauan? _Mendokusai na._"

Chouji mengubah posisinya kembali dan mulai bermain game. Tangannya dengan lincah memindahkan batu mulia ke atas,bawah, kiri, kanan,menyesuaikan warna yang ada pada warna. Suara ledakan dan dentuman mengisi ruangan membuat Shikamaru sedikit tertarik untuk melihatnya. Menyabet cangkir minuman terdahulu sebelum dirinya mendekat ke arah Chouji.

"Apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Hm?

Shikamaru memperhatikan layar handphone Chouji dimana di sana terlihat gambar Naga hijau dan di sebelah kanannya terdapat batu mulia yang saling bertumbuk dalam kotak.

"Ini _Ultra Mega Maha Super Duper Extra Dasyat Jewel War Action Mania Kingdom Round to the world after war to be excelent_." ujar Chouji tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar handphone. Shikamaru sweatdrop. Apa memang ada game seperti itu? Panjang sekali Namanya. Ujarnya dalam hati.

"_Game online_?" ujarnya. Chouji mengangguk.

Duar

Tetotet toteet

"_Yatta_, akhirnya aku mengalahkannya. Naga Hijau. Dia orang yang hebat, Sangat susah mengalahkannya." Chouji memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya pada Shikamaru. Dapat dilihatnya sang naga hijau yang dibicarakan Chouji terkapar dengan tiga buah bintang mengapung mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia sedikit tersentak.

Sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu tentang naga hijau. Ia angkat cangkir miliknya dan melihatinya sembari berfikir.

"Naga Hijau. Jika tidak Salah nenek moyang Oedipus adalah keturunan..." Matanya terbelalak.

"_Sou ka? Sou da na, _Chouji, Akhirnya." serunya pada Chouji sedangkan Chouji hanya mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin?" Shikaku menatap anaknya introgatif. Meminta kepastian darinya.

"Ya, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua."

"Shika."

Brak

"Jangan bercanda, di posisimu yang sekarang ini apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Kiba tak terima. Masalahnya jika memang jawaban yang di sebutkan Shikamaru salah, bukan hanya dia, Namun Kabuto, Ebisu, dan Sai terancam. Dan penduduk akan mengalaminya juga. Dia pikir ini main-main?

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan perlahan ke hadapan Shikaku yang memperhatikannya lamat-lamat.

"Shikaku-_sama_, mohon anda yang menjadi penanggung jawab." Shikamaru menundukan tubuhnya. Semua orang yang berada disana tercengang akan kelakuan Shikmamaru. Sedang Shikaku hanya mendesah.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri menatap jalanan Tokyo dari atap bagunan. Menatap lalu lalang jalanan tokyo yang tidak terlalu padat. Namun pikirannya sedang tak berada bersama raganya, melayang jauh di awang-awang.

_Terlihat beberapa anak kecil berusia lima tahun sedang betmain pazzel. Menyatukan potongan demi potongan menjadi satu gambar yang utuh. Dan disinilah mereka, anak pirang dan gadis berambut pink merangkai pazzel-nya. Tangan tabgan mungil itu dengan hati-hati menyatukan setiap potongan. Namun ada yang ganjal. Ukuran potongan pazzel yang begitu kecillah yang mereka rangkai. Satu demi satu mereka memasangkannya. dan lagi, tidak ada gambar dan warna tertentu sebagai petunjuk untuk memasangkannya. Namun, mereka berhasil memasangnya, potongan pazzel yang bagi orang biasa bahkan orang pintar sekalipun tidak bisa mengerjakannya, mereka pasang dengan begitu sempurna. Tanpa masalah. Kedua anak itu tersenyum dan langsung bertos sebagai reaksi yang mereka ungkapkan._

_Berjalan-jalan, mereka menelusuri lorong serba putih tersebut. Melirik sana sini mencari kesenangan yang bisa mereka temukan. Dan ketika matanya melirik ke sebelah kiri, anak pirang itu menemukan hal yang menarik. Berjinjit agar bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. _

_Sang gadis yang melihat temannya melirik ke sana ikut melakukan hal yang sama, berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan didalam. Namun, tak seperti bocah pirang disampingnya, berjinjitpun ia tak dapat melihat kedalam. Ia menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Merasa jengkel akan tinggi badannya yang biasa-biasa saja._

_Mengetahui gadis merah jambunya cemberut, ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya. Mata biru langitnya membulat penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu._

_Bulatan dipipi gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bibirnya telah memaju beberapa milimeter._

_"Naruto-kun, Aku ingin melihat itu, tapi aku tak sampai."Ujarnya sedikit nada merajuk keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Anak pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengangguk, langsung berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. "Naiklah, Sakura-chan." dan senyum sang gadis langsung mengembang. Segera dirinya naik ke punggung Naruto dan memegang erat pundak anak itu._

_"Siap."bisik Naruto dan setelahnya tubuhnya merasa melayang dan pemandangan di ruangan tersebut dapat ia lihat. Beberapa anak lain yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka berkumpul dengan dua orang dewasa didepannya. Membawa papan aneh dan pulpen._

_"Nama adalah sebuah hasil dari rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Namun, untuk kalian yang dibuang, angan dan harapan harus dimusnahkan. Kenyataan dan angan itu berbeda."_

_Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dari instruktur itu pada anak-anak didepannya. Dan tatapan mereka berhenti ke arah seorang anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut aneh terduduk dengan wajah datar. Mata onixnya melekat pada instruktur itu tanpa ekspresi. Naruto dan Sakura hanya berkedip sebelum pergi dengan Sakura masih berada di gendongan Naruto._

_.._

_"Ayo Sakura-Chan. cepat!" ujar seorang_

_anak dengan rambut pirang yang_

_mengulurkan tangannya pada_

_gadis kecil dengan rambut merah_

_jambu yang baru sampai di pagar_

_kawat pembatas sebuah bangunan_

_yang tengah terjadi kebakaran._

_"Bagaimana dengan dia?" ujar_

_gadis itu. Mata sang anak_

_berambut pirang sedikit terbelalak_

_menyadari bahwa seorang dari_

_mereka tidak ada._

_"Sakura-Chan, kau duluan aku akan_

_mencarinya." ujar Anak pirang tadi_

_menyuruh sang gadis memanjat_

_pagar duluan._

_"Tapi Naru, aku tak mungkin_

_meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan_

_kalian." ujar sang gadis sedikit_

_khawatir._

_"Sudah tidak ada waktu Sakura._

_Cepat." Titah sang anak laki-laki._

_Dengan berat hati sang gadis_

_menurutinya dengan memanjat_

_pagar kawat disana._

_"Segeralah temui aku jika kalian_

_sudah bertemu." ujar sang gadis_

_yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang_

_anak laki-laki tadi. Sang anak laki-_

_laki langsung berbalik bersiap_

_membawa temannya yang hilang_

_sebelum sebuah ledakan_

_menghentikan langkahnya._

_Gedungnya meledak menyebabkan_

_sedikit hembusan angin mengenai_

_wajahnya. Ia langsung jatuh_

_terduduk menyadari dirinya_

_terlambat bertindak_.

Wiiinggg

Naruto langsung menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung hebat. Nafasnya kian tak menentu, hembusannya tidak bertempo. Mengingat masa lalu mereka membuat kepalanya berdengung. Sakit seakan ada yang menikamnya dengan benda keras berkilo-kilo gram. Ingin ia berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Ini terlalu sakit.

Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram kepalanya. Telinganya semakin mendengung.

"Shttt—..."

Namun tak berapa lama, frekuensi dengungan itu berkurang. Hingga tak ada sama sekali. Ia turunkan tangannya dari telinga dengan nafas masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Telingamu berdengung lagi?" Ucap suara peminim dibelakangnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati Sakura yang memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. Naruto menggeleng.

"_Ie_." ucapnya.

"jangan berbohong." Sakura menghampirinya dan memegang tangan kananya. Meremasnya sedikit, memberi kekuatan.

Naruto terdiam, memandang lurus-lurus jalanan dihadapannya. Tangannya balas meremas telapak tangan Sakura. Menguatkan raganya yang kian hari kian melemah.

"Ya." jawab Naruto. Sakura tersenyum miris. Tangan satunya terangkat mengusap pipi Naruto. Naruto mejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ok, sudah siap."Sai yang telah memasang kamera live, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shikamaru. Memberi tanda bahwa semuanya telah siap.

Kabuto yang sebagai operator menganggukan kepalanya memberi isyarat yang sama.

"Ok, sekarang, mulai." ujar Shikaku mengawali peliputan hari ini.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum matanya menatap lensa kamera disepannya.

"_**Kau bisa melihatku? Spinks nomor satu dan dua?"**_

Naruto menatap datar siaran tersebut. "_Nani_, _Nani?"_ Ucap Sakura mengambil tempat disamping Naruto, ikut memperhatikan siaran tersebut.

"_**Biar kujawab **__**teka-teki kalian. Bangunan apa yang berada tepat disamping rumah dewa yang berhasil menebak teka-teki ini.**_" Ujar datar Shikamaru.

"_**Dewa yang telah memecahkan teka-teki Spinks adalah Oedipus." **_

_**"Dia bukanlah anak dewa tetapi leluhur ibu dan istrinya , Jocasta, adalah naga berbentuk manusia. Satu teori mengatakan bahwa Oedipus lumpuh seumur hidup. Teka-teki Spinks adalah Oedipus. "Kaki bengkak" dan hubungannya dengan teka-teki adalah Naga yang menyeret Kakinya—.. Arahabaki.**_" Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak.

..

_Ditempat lain terlihat gerombolan polisi dengan pelengkapan lengkap dan penjinak bom datang kesebuah bangunan tua. Memasukinya dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi mereka mulai masuk._

_.._

"Oh, ya ampun." Gumam Sakura girang.

"_**Arahabaki adalah dewa misterius yang ditemukan di wilayah Kanto dan Tohaku."**_

_**"Dewa petarung dan penempa besi. Dia juga dikenal dengan "Dewa Kaki". Di satu titik dia telah berkelana ke berbagai daerah setelah kehilangan rumahnya. Dan dia menjadi kelelahan sehingga ia menyeret kakinya..—"**_

_.._

_Tim penjinak bom menaiki tangga bangunan tersebut. Dengan persenjataan yang lengkap mereka bersiaga. Polisi bertameng berjalan terlebih dahulu. Menegakan tamengnya dan memeriksa sekitar sebelum memberi tanda pada anggota lain untuk melaju._

_.._

"Kami siarkan berita terkini. Saat ini kantor polisi pusat sedang menggunakan siaran video langsung untuk menjawab teka-teki pengebom. "

..

"Dan "Habaki" bagian dari "Arahabaki" yang berasal dari "pohon naga" jadi ada hubungan dekat kepada dewa naga."

"Kuil di Arahabaki yang terkenal berada di Tagajo di Prefektur Miyagi."

"Tapi di kota Tokyo, dia berada di..."

"... Tempat ini_**.**_" Shikamaru melirik Kabuto. Kabuto mengangguk dan langsung mengklik sesuatu.

"... _**Kuil Sirahige di Katsushika.**_" Naruto kembali tersentak, namun sejurus kemudian tersenyum.

"_**Gedung yang berada disebelahnya...**_" Naruto menggulirkan tangannya di touch pad dan mengklik shortcut di sudut atas layar. Dan terlihat tim kepolisian yang sedang mengambil bom yang terdapat diatap rumah. Naruto menatapnya datar.

..

"_Kami hanya perlu menjinakan bomnya_."

"Terima Kasih, kerja bagus." Shikaku memasukan kembali handphonnya setelahtim penjinak menghubunginya. Shikaku mengangguk pasti pada anaknya yang dibalas senyuman miring. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung bersorak senang, begitupun dengan yang lain. Semua bersyukur.

Shikamaru memasukan lengannya kedalam celana. Menguap kecil dan memperpenndek jaraknya dengan Kamera.

..

Naruto hampir saja beranjak sebelum suara lain menghentikannya.

..

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika teka-teki itu terjawab. Itu takan membuatmu merasakan apa-apa, 'kan?" Tambah Shikamaru menatap kamera itu dengan Serius. Aku tak tahu ini game atau lelucon bagimu, tetapi jangan dibawa-bawa kedalam permainan bocahmu. Candaan yang kalian sebar-sebarkan bukanlah mainan..—" Semua tersentak akan aksi sepontan Shikamaru.

"Cepat hentikan Siarannya..." Ujar Shikaku pada Kabuto. Kabuto yang masih syok segera beraksi untuk mematikan siaran.

"Aku takan pernah memaafkan kalian." Dan layar tersebut berganti dengan logo kepolisian Tokyo dengan background berwarna biru laut. Kiba, Ebisu dan Sai langsung menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-_san_, jagan membuat suasana semakin buruk." Ujar Sai sedikit cemas. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sembari melirik ayahnya.

"Aku diinta ayah untuk membantu jika dibutuhkan." Kabuto terkejut langsung menatap Shikaku.

"_Mattaku.." _Shikaku mengela Nafasnya namun setelahnya ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat mereka? " ujar Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Di sana ada pakaian hamzat yang dipadukan dengan pakaian bom... yang berarti..."

"polisi telah menghubungkan kita dengan pencurian plutonium." Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela. Memandang langit musim panas yang cerah dengan sedikit awan. Tersenyum misterius.

"Kita menemukannya." Sakura tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Naruto.

**TBC**

A/N : Asslamu'alaikum, Minna (Maaf untuk yang non-muslim) Kachau, 'kan? Haah~, maaf karena telat update, dan saat update malah ngecewain. _Hontou ni gomennasai... _Sebenarnya ini udah lama beresnya.. Cuma kemarin-kemarin jaringan T**K**S*L sedang gangguan jadi saya tunda. Dan saya rasa disini ficnya Gaje.. Teka-tekinya terkesan mudah di tebak, tetapi inti ceritanya bukan disana. Ini ceritanya dua orang teroris jenius melawan detektif yang jenius pula. Haah pokoknya bingung deh...

Dab chapter depan ada dua Character baru yang memiliki peran masing-masing.. Bagi yang penasaran... Ditunggu aja...

Terakhir dari saya, terima kasih karena udah mau baca fic saya, mohon maaf karena kekurangannya, dan jumpa lagi di chapter depan. _Jaa ne.._

_Oh ya, ini yang paling terakhir. Boleh minta Review? Iya, Review.. x)_


End file.
